The Legend Of Soda
by Clario
Summary: The legend of Soda... Carbonated water has run out, and Clario, SonicM, and Mystic must find the fabled Soda!


**The Tragedy Of Soda**

**OneShot, fools!**

Hey, this is Clario! This was actually a report for my English class, and I thought, 'What the hell?' So I decided to put it up here! Enjoy the Fan-Fiction version!

* * *

"What's on the radio today?" Someone said.

_Its one fine day today at Smashion Village, where the birds are chirping and…wait, what's this? Breaking news! The carbonated water supply has been cut off! The carbonated water has spilled into a vat of toxic waste! The tragedy! There's NO MORE CARBONATED WATER! Wah! _

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The same person yelled.

"What the hell?" Said another person.

"I hope this doesn't have to do with the vase I broke!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Someone else said.

"Nothing!"

All over the house, there was a same problem: A carbonated water shortage.

"Ok, Clario. What do we do?" said someone.

"We…PANIC! AHHH!" replied the person who was obviously Clario.

"Linky, what OTHER ideas do you have?" A puffball said.

"I always have an idea!" Linky said.

And for some unexplained reason, a vase came flying down from a window, hitting Linky on the head.

"…" Said the puffball.

Clario stopped panicking. "Here's what we do Mystic." Clario said to the puffball Mystic.

Mystic perked up. "Yeah?"

"We panic!" Clario said. And promptly went back to panicking.

"SonicMushroom, what do we do?" Mystic asked SonicMushroom.

"SonicM! It's SonicM. Anyway, I've been reading legends about a legendary carbonated water named 'Soda'. Supposedly, this 'Soda' exists at MushMart." SonicM said.

"You're making this up, aren't you?"

But SonicM didn't hear that remark, and kept going. "On 'Isle 7' there are many types of this 'Soda' I heard of. Names like 'Pepsi' and 'Coke' and even 'Mountain Dew'."

"What! People drink mountain dew? Gross!" Clario said, freaked out.

"Not that kind of mountain dew, you idiot! It's a name! Anyway, there is no 'Isle 7' at MushMart! There are only 6!" Said Mystic.

"Right…Anyway the 'Isle 7' is hidden behind something, so it's not visible at first. We shall go to MushMart and find it!" SonicM concluded.

"Um…ok…Let's just get something to drink first." Clario said, getting a glass of...Fruit Punch. What, you think it was going to be the carbonated water? Ha, you thought wrong!

**Outside of the house…**

"Yargh! This beast hurts me like hell!" said Mystic, being attacked by a blob!

Clario comes and kicks the blob, and then turns to Mystic, saying "Look!"

All three of them look at the spot Clario is pointing at, and see countless blobs coming to town.

"Drat! We will have to run to MushMart as fast as we can!" SonicM said, dashing off at sonic speed to MushMart.

"Uh…"

SonicM came back. "Damnit, when I say run, run!" said SonicM, grabbing Mystic's and Clario's wrists, and running to MushMart.

**Outside MushMart…**

"NO WAY!" SonicM said, stopping in front of the store.

And lo, right before their eyes, is a gigantic blob. And inside the blob is…

"THE STORE!" All of them exclaim in unison.

The boy, Clario, takes out his Flame Blade. The hedgehog, SonicM, takes out his Sonic Sword. The Puffball, Mystic, pulls out…nothing.

And they attack at once.

Clario slashed the blob in the back, or what is supposed to be the back. SonicM slashed it in the face. The blob made a slime tentacle, and slapped both of them into a wall, knocking them unconscious.

Mystic slammed his body into the blob, but got sucked into the blob. Getting an idea, Mystic tried to get to the MushMart, which was pretty far. Mystic got to the door and opened it, slime gushing out.

While all of this is happening…

Clario and SonicM gain consciousness again. They promptly pick up their weapons again, and rapidly attack the blob.

"Ready?" Clario said to SonicM.

"Always."

Clario jumped up on SonicM, who rushed to the blob. He promptly thrust his blade into the blob, distracting it for a moment. Clario jumped up high, and saw his target: The brain of the blob.

"Downward Thrust Stab!" Clario yelled, thrusting his blade into the brain of the blob.

The blob let out a shriek, and shrunk into the size of a spider. SonicM then stepped on it, and said "Ahh! I got blob on my shoe!'

"Never mind about the shoe, the shop!" Said Clario, running to the shop.

_**When all three had been reunited…**_

"Alright. Let's start looking." Said SonicM.

SonicM started looking around Isle 6. The food area. He, although being distracted by all the food around him, started looking.

Mystic thought reasonably, and checked near Isle 2, the toy area.

He though, since the Isles are in rows, like this…

6

1 2 3 4 5

it would be over Isle 2. So he checked around the toys, and looked behind the toys for a secret entrance of some sort.

"Excuse me…" said Clario to the clerk of the MushMart.

"Yes?" the clerk replied.

"Where can I find Isle 7?"

"Oh that? Most people overlook it! It's next to Isle 6. There should be a wall, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Walk towards the wall, and you'll find a hallway to your left. In the hallway is Isle 7, 8, 9, and 10."

"Thanks!"

So Clario started walking towards the wall, when…

"Clario, where are you going! You're about to walk into a wall!"

"No I'm not."

SonicM started pulling Clario towards Isle 6.

"Help me find the legendary 'Soda'!" SonicM ordered Clario.

"It's over there! Look!" Clario ordered SonicM back.

"It's a wall, idiot!"

"It's a secret hallway, dummy!"

"WALL!"

"HALLWAY!"

"WALL!"

"HALLWAY!"

"HALLWAY!"

"Yeah, it's a hallway! Now follow me!"

"Darn, I thought for sure that would get him."

So the two walk into the secret hallway, and find Isle 7. They bought the one they thought looked good, 'Nestea'. So, they went home…

"You guys got the carbonated water back! All right!" Linky said, awake.

"Nah…Let's call it Soda." Mystic suggested.

All agreed…

_A few months later…_

"NOOOOO!" Mystic cried,

"What the heck?" Clario said.

"We've run out of Soda!" Mystic yelled.

"Big deal, we'll get some more…" Linky said.

"_And, MushMart is closed for a week!" _Mystic wailed.

"A WEEK! HOLY SHIT! This is bad! We should've bought more!" SonicM concluded.

"And the moral is?" Clario said.

"What?" Linky asked.

"Always buy extra...

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Maybe yeah, maybe not, whatever.

This is Clario, reminding you to **REVIEW!**

Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel.


End file.
